A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates drying racks for a manner which encourages drying thereof by natural or forced air circulation, and more particularly to a novel freestanding drying rack for athletic equipment which adjusts to a compact shape for storage and/or transport purposes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of drying wet sports equipment, such as hockey or football equipment, is well known, particularly with respect to little league and scholastic athletics. Equipment strewn about the floor of a bedroom or living room is a common sight for parents of aspiring athletes, however the athletes themselves are typically oblivious to the negative olfactory and aesthetic ramifications of this ineffective drying technique. When travel is involved during which several games are played on a given trip, space limitations at a hotel, motel, or dormitory often do not allow this "floor spread" technique.
Applicant is unaware of any portable drying racks available to consumers for supporting athletic equipment, despite the observed need for such a product.